Napoley Bonapart
'''Napoley Bonapart' is the tiny, mentally unstable mayor of Itsy Bitsy Tiny Micro Town. However, his ego is bigger than that of Mabel, Str00del, and Penghis Khan combined. He claims to have found a "history book" with a "great king bearing his namesake", and because of this, he insists to rule over Antarctica. As we all know, such a "king" does not exist, and he is Mabel's favorite creature to insult. He insists that he saw the picture in a book that washed up on the shore of Club Penguin's coastline (where he vactioned at age four). No one has seen that "book". Background Napoley's mother, Antoinette Bonapart, was the kind of stereotypical mother who "smothered their babies in love". We are talking about the pinching, squeezing, dress-up kind of mama who just holds on to their "little baby" forever. According to an interview... Reporter: So, tell me about your son. Antoinette: He was the most adorwable little chick. I would just hold him all day long. When he was a month old, I bought him the cutest wittle hat... he never took it off. He wore it to bed, to dinner... oh, he was so PRECIOUS! Reporter: ... Antoinette: Around the age of two years, he grew what looked like buck teeth. They were just the most adorwable little teeth I ever saw on a penguin... Reporter: Didn't you have those removed? Birds are not supposed to have teeth, you know... Antoinette: Oh, no I didn't! They were too cute! Reporter: ... Antoineete: After that, the wittle darling started chewing on his right little fwipper for weeks on end. By the age of four, he gnawed that flipper so deep he had to have it permanently bandaged, oh yes we did, oh yes we did! Reporter: (throughly creeped out) ...'uh huh... Antoinette: At four years six months, I dropped my bwaby head first on the floor... that was just ''awful! I never meant it! The little dear just cried......... I had to cuddle him for six weeks non-stop... if only penguins had lips! I could have kissed him............ Ever since then, he keeps the damaged flipper in his coat... don't tell him, but he thinks that makes him look more powerful... hee hee! Reporter: (silence) (Napoley walks in, and Antoinette bows to him.) Napoley: Momma! I just conquered ten plus six empires today!! Reporter: '''... Antoinette: Good for you, son! Can I take a picture? (Napoley smiles for the camera and a picture is taken.) Antoinette: Aww........ so precious. Napoley, be a dear and put the photo in Imperial Scrapbook #10,319. (The reporter looks at the two story high pile of books.) Reporter: ...oh my... Antoinette: Want to see some photos? Napoley, go out and conquer stuff. (Antoinette bows again, and Napoley runs out.) Reporter: ... (Antoinette takes a scrapbook) Antoinette: (non-stop) ...and here's the one where Napoley gets his hat and here's the one where I hold the hat and read the price tag. and here's the one where I put it on Napoley's head he's allergic to nylon you know and here's the one where he conquers an empire----- (Antoinette shows a picture of Napoley putting a litle plastic flag in a sand box)----- and here's the one where Napoley conquers the big mountain----- (a picture of Napoley climbing up a high chair) ----- and here's the one where he met little Penghis Kwahn----- (A picture of Penghis Khan slapping Napoley is shown.) ----- oh, he was so mad that he conquered his fish............ Reporter: Okay... I have to go. NOW. (Napoley walks in, Antoinette bows) Napoley: Wait! Momma! Don't you want to give the puny commenor your fancy cake and (sneezes) your famous guillio-tea? Antoinette: That's right! Let them eat cake! Napoley: and tea! (The reporter faints) ---- Involvement He runs the little village of Itsy Bitsy Tiny Micro Town. Population: Ten other weirdos. Trivia * Napoley was supposed to be a parody of Napoleon Bonaparte... but he didn't turn out right. * Napoley is a Pengolian penguin, but he and his mother lacks a fish to slap with. * Napoleon never "gets" anything, nor does he "obtain", "receive", "take", "own" or "purchase". He always "conquers" it. * Napoley thinks Penghis Khan is his "best friend". He slaps him with a fish every time he comes near. Napoley then "conquers" the fish. He gets slapped until Antoinette takes a picture of Penghis Khan (the flash blinds him). * Oddly, Napoley has a beautiful singing voice. He sounds like an Italian Opera singer, and received a guest appearance in a Furry Flats song. * Yalondo Yinchanva seems to dislike his robes. See also * Pengolia * Itsy Bitsy Tiny Micro Town * Penghis Khan Category:Penguins Category:Characters ?